


Ostatnia noc na Ziemi

by tinnger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x23, Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnger/pseuds/tinnger





	Ostatnia noc na Ziemi

Ostatnia noc na Ziemi.  
To już miała być kolejna, każdą do tej pory udawało się przeżyć.  
Ale teraz?  
Tym razem już nie było odwrotu i Castiel wiedział, że tym razem nie uda mu się powrócić, choćby zechciał tego sam Ojciec.  
Ale był gotów to zrobić. Powiedział Deanowi, że będzie z nim zawsze - nawet gdy wszyscy inni odejdą, Castiel powinien stać przy jego boku, anioł stróż przy swoim człowieku. Jednak to wydawało się lepszym rozwiązaniem - pozwolić Deanowi zacząć od nowa.  
By zacząć od nowa, trzeba się najpierw pozbyć trucizny, która pochłaniała blondyna, która zabierała całe jego człowieczeństwo - coś, co Castiel kochał w nim najbardziej.  
Stał nieruchomo, kilka kroków od Deana, z rękoma sztywno zwisającymi po bokach ciała. Przesunął wzrokiem po jego nadgarstkach, posiniaczonych i przypiętych skórzanymi pasami do krzesła. Jego jedyną pociechą było to, że głowa Deana była opuszczona - nie musiał dzięki temu patrzeć mu w oczy. Skoro miała to być jego ostatnia noc na ziemi, to chciał zapamiętać jego oczy takimi, jakie były wtedy, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Gdy złapał go za ramię, pozostawiając tam odbicie swojej dłoni, i wyciągnął go z otchłani piekieł, a oczy Deana były zielone - krył się w nich ciężar czasu spędzonego z piekle, ale mimo to była tam nieustająca wola przetrwania. Nie chciał widzieć tych czarnych studni, które teraz zastępowały jego oczy. Ten złowieszczy błysk nie należał do Deana, nie należał do _jego_ Deana.  
Nie spał. Castiel potrafił to wyczuć bez większego problemu, po tylu nocach, które spędził siedząc przy łóżku Deana, czekając, aż mężczyzna wstanie. Mimo odległości między nimi mógł wyczuć jego serce bijące szybko, trzepoczące w jego klatce piersiowej, po dawce ludzkiej krwi, która krążyła w jego żyłach.  
Od czasu, gdy Dean uciekł z bunkra, zostawiając Castiela zakrwawionego na podłodze, minęły dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie pełne kłótni z Samem, gdy starali się odnaleźć Deana, starając się podążać jego krwawym tropem, a także dwa tygodnie pełne przeszukiwania starych, zakurzonych ksiąg i niechętnych rozmów z Roweną. Gdy w końcu udało im się odnaleźć Deana, ten zdążył już zamordować wielu niewinnych ludzi. Castiel dobrze wiedział, że było tylko jedno rozwiązanie, tylko jeden sposób, by uratować go od niekończącego się życia jako demon.  
Podszedł cicho do Deana, słysząc jego przyśpieszony oddech, gdy anioł uklęknął przed nim i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, co wywołało nagły ból w jego ciągle niewyleczonych ranach na twarzy. Mimo tego wszystkiego, co Dean zrobił jako demon, to Castiel ciągle pamiętał każdą chwilę, którą spędził z nim wcześniej - każde jedno spojrzenie i uśmiech, każdą walkę i chwilę niepewności, czy tym razem uda im się przeżyć.  
Zmarszczył lekko brwi i uniósł dłoń do policzka, po którym spływała łza. To było coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał, jako człowiek, czy jako anioł. Wiedział, jak to wygląda, ale płakać samemu to takie było dla niego takie dziwne uczucie. Pozwolił jednak łzom spływać cicho po policzkach, a później spadać, prosto na podarte i zakrwawione spodnie Deana.  
Zacisnął mocno powieki, by nie spojrzeć mu w twarz, nachylił się i delikatnie pocałował Deana, wkładając w ten zdesperowany dotyk wszystkie emocje, których nigdy wcześniej nie potrafił wyrazić. Już miał się odsunąć, gdy mężczyzna warknął w zwierzęcy sposób i ugryzł go w dolną wargę. Castiel odsunął się szybko i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na twarz Deana, teraz wykrzywioną ze złości, jego oczy błyszczały czernią. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, krew na jego twarzy zmieszała się ze słonymi łzami, które teraz zaczęły płynąć jeszcze bardziej.  
***  
Powoli otworzył oczy. Całe ciało go piekło, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wrzątek. Chciał unieść dłonie do twarzy, ale jego nadgarstki były przywiązane mocno do poręczy krzesła.  
\- Dean? - usłyszał znajomy głos Sama, pełen zmęczenia i niepewności. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na swojego brata, który siedział na krześle pod ścianą, ciężko opierając się o blat dębowego stołu. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, z nieumytymi włosami żałośnie opadającymi na ramiona i czarnymi cieniami pod oczami. Sam wstał i podszedł do niego powoli, jak do przestraszonego zwierzęcia. Delikatnie rozwiązał Deana, który po chwili zaczął rozmasowywać swoje posiniaczone ręce. Po znamieniu Kaina nie było ani śladu.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem i spojrzał z powrotem na Sama, ale ten odwrócił wzrok. - Gdzie Cas?  
\- W twoim pokoju - odpowiedział tylko, po czym opadł bezsilnie na krzesło.  
Dean wstał, od czego niemal od razu zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zacisnął jednak zęby i zignorował cały ból, jaki w tej chwili przeszywał jego ciało i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Sama w ciszy. Szedł korytarzami tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Mimowolnie potarł palcami miejsce, w którym jeszcze niedawno znajdowało się znamię. W końcu dotarł do swojego pokoju i położył dłoń na drzwiach, nie będac pewnym, czy naprawdę chce tam wejść. Wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął klamkę.  
Castiel leżał na jego łóżku nieruchomo. Podszedł do niego na miękkich nogach i usiadł na skraju materaca, po czym przeciągnął drżącą ręką po włosach Castiela. Przesunął dłoń na jego zimny policzek i delikatnie dotknął ran na jego twarzy. Zacisnął powieki, nie mogąc powstrzymać napływających łez i pochylił się, po czym delikatnie przycisnął usta do jego czoła.  
\- Zrobił to dla ciebie - usłyszał zmęczony głos Sama. Odwrócił się szybko i przez łzy zobaczył postać swojego brata opierającą się o framugę drzwi. - To było jedyne wyjście, oddał swoją łaskę. Nie zawahał się ani chwili, gdy Rowena powiedziała mu, co trzeba zrobić.  
Dean nie mógł nic zrobić, więc tylko schował twarz w dłoniach. Słyszał oddalające się kroki Sama, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Siedział przez długi czas w ciszy przerywanej tylko swoimi własnymi urywanymi oddechami, nie mogąc odejść od martwego ciała Castiela.


End file.
